Sonamy : I have Ninja Warriors as Brothers
by Maya The Turtle
Summary: Ever since she can remember, Amy Rose had never had siblings so she was a loner, she was labeled as the nerd because she love comics and anime, her bully was a blue handsome hedgehog named Sonic and he was the popular guy in school, but all of that changes when her parents brought home a old friend of their family along with four baby turtles and tells her that they are her brother
1. Prolauge

15 years ago..

(Amy's POV)

Hey there, if you're wondering who I am, my name is Amy, Amy Rose, and I'm 5 years old. But people usually call me Rosey the Rascal or in this case, the nerd.

Yes, I'm a nerd, not because I'm a genius, actually I have the highest scores in my classes, it's because I'm a huge fan of comics, video games, cosplay and anime and not all people don't like it. But some people do actually and that's ok with me.

Well except for my friends and family, they like the stuff I'm interested in, they supported and help me when I'm in the blues and that's why I love them.

But let me tell you something about my life, I'm always getting bullied in school, especially if the bully used to be my crush...

The bully was a male blue hedgehog with ruby red sneakers, an neon blue shirt that says Way past Cool on it, snow white gloves and black shorts.

His name was Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, he was 5 years old, the same age as me, and was the most popular guy in school.

And yes, I used to have a crush on him but sometimes I kinda regret having a crush on him because he was my tormentor, he always call me names like Nerd, Four eyes, Otaku, and Dork! And I hated it..

I always come home looking like I was about to cry because the verbal abuse was TOO much for me to handle but my parents noticed my tears and comfort me..and sometimes I wish that I have siblings that will protect me from danger and abuse...and my wish is about to come true where I was at school on my birthday.

It was just a normal day in school, I was heading towards to my last class which it was Art, my most favorite class. The teacher, Mrs. Martinez, who was 29 year old female husky was the most nicest person I know. She doesn't have a problem if someone is misbehaving in her classroom, she won't hesitate to call the office and writing them a referral. The reason why she's like that sometimes is because she has two brothers at home and she likes to be tough just like them.

That's the reason why I want siblings...so I won't have my parents comfort me..yes I love them but sometimes I want someone else to comfort me, telling me that there's nothing to be afraid of.

As I got to my class, I sat down with my friends, Rouge, Cream and April O'Neil.

Rouge was a 6 year old female white bat with a sequin shirt, a hot pink skirt, and boots with hearts on the front.

Cream was a 7 year old female peach,orange and white rabbit with a Orange dress, yellow and orange shoes and a bow on the front.

And April O'Neil was a 9 year old female red haired human with a yellow shirt with the 5 on the front, blue jeans, brown boots and an yellow hairband.

These girls are the best friends I have ever in my life, they helped me out when I'm being bullied and they can fight too like who says girls can't fight like boys, but these girls are no exceptions, they are fierce and crazy when it comes with bullies.

As I sat with them, Mrs. Martinez makes a quick announcement to the class.

"Class, I have an announcement to make, today is Ms.Ameila Rose's birthday, so everyone, wish her a happy birthday!" She said.

I was embarrassed that she just told everyone that today is my birthday, I can not believe this...but I'm her favorite student so she can't help herself, I've guess.

My friends including the class sang the Happy Birthday Song to me as I covered my face in embarrassment.

My family is never going to let me live it down after this...I thought to

myself.

As they were getting to the end of the song, someone interrupted the song by kicking the door down like a idiot and I recognized the idiot.

It was Sonic, Sonic the Jerk...I forgotten that he has this class...lucky me...

As he entered the classroom, Mrs.Martniez's face went from happy to irritated.

"Where have you been, Mr.Hedgehog?!" She angerliy asked.

"Sorry, Ms, I was pretty busy with beating up Egghead today." He answered her.

Oh I forgot, he's actually Mobius's Famous Hero...that totally makes my life even worse...great..

As class go on, I was drawing a picture of me and my future brothers...man, it would be great to have brothers or sisters...but maybe something would happen when I come home...

"Hey Rosey, you ok?" Questioned Rouge as she looked concerned.

I snapped out of my drawing phase "huh, what?!" I yelled, scared stiffed.

"What'cha doing there, Rosey?" She said as she tries to figure out what I was drawing about.

"Oh nothing... I'm just drawing my future...an future I wish to be real..." I said to her as I showed her the picture.

"Oh hon, it's ok, I'm sure that your future would come true.. I'm sure" she resure me to make me feel better, like that is going to happen.

"Thanks for Making me feel better, Rouge" I said. "No problem, hon" she replied. As class goes on, I feel like something bad is going to happen to me...I just feel it...but it was until the final bell rang.

BLLLARRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!

"Finally... I'm home free" I said to myself. As I head to the door, I heard someone yell "hey nerd, heads up!" and suddenly, they threw a huge, wet, and slobbery paper ball right at my face!

Then the room stopped moving, all stood still, then they started to laugh at me but my friends were shocked by what happened. That's when I discovered that the person who threw the ball was none other than Sonic, The Hero of Mobius...who was smirking evilly... like a vilian does...

I never been so ashamed in my entire life and just like the child I am...I cried like one...and I ran out of the school all the way home...

Amy's House, 8:00 P.M.

(Amy's POV)

After I ran all the way home, I was in front of my house and I was still in tears, I can't let my parents know what happened at school! I tried to stop crying but that failed..so I have no choice but to go in and face them.

I opened the door and I was shocked, my mom was talking to a 30 year old brown and white rat wearing a deep red robe with a flower symbol on the back and deep red eyes.

Has my parents divorced already!? Where's Dad!? Who's the rat on the couch!? I was so confused and asking myself alot of questions I don't have the answers to!

"Uh...mom?" I managed to say to my mom without squeaking.

"Oh hello sweetie, happy birthday...wait, are you crying?" She said as she noticed my tears.

"Oh..no..*hic*... I'm not...*hic*... crying..." I tried to say without crying but failed.

"Oh... it's Sonic again, isn't it?" She said, knowing about my tormentor.

"Yes..." I said simply.

The rat on the couch just watched the scene of me and my mom.

"Oh Ameila, this gentleman is Hamato Yoshi, a friend of our family, he's from Empire City in New York and he's staying in with us because his home was destroyed." She said to me.

"Very nice to meet you, Ameila-chan" said Yoshi.

"Are you serious, mom?" I asked her.

"Yes, he and his four newborn baby boys are staying in with us" she said as nothing is completely different.

"Wait, four baby boys!?" I yelled as I thought that the whole world is ending.

"Shhh...the boys are sleeping in the other room." She hushed me quickly.

"Oops, sorry mom.." I said. I can't believe it...I now have brothers...

BTC..

**_So what do you guys think about the story? be sure to review after you done reading._**


	2. 15 years later

(Amy's POV)

Dreamworld

I was in my dream Land, having fun with the dream versions of my old friends and family, that was until a stranger came running super fast and was heading straight towards me! I tried to run away from this crazy guy but I can't move! That was until this guy grabbed me and hugged me like I was missing for two years and I was so confused about what is going on here. As I tried to figure out the situation, I discovered that the stranger looks familiar with... someone who I used to know...in elementary school! As I tried not to freak out, he was trying to say something but what? Then I realized that he was on mute, how creepy...so I turned off the mute button and he was able to speak again..

"Thank you so much for doing that, Ames!" He thanked me, so unlikely of him.

"Yeah sure Sonic, no prob, so what do you want from me?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you that something terrible is going to happen to me on the night of your birthday!" He warned me.

"Wait what?! What's going to happen to you on my birthday!?" I asked him, wanting to know more for no reason.

"You'll find out eventually but I think that you need to get up now!" He asked me.

"Why Sonic?" I asked him.

"Because it's the first day of High School and your alarm is going to be set off" He told me.

I had no idea what he was talking about but my Dreamland disappeared quickly when I hear my alarm go off.

Outside World..

BLAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!

AHHH!!!

I screamed so loud that I almost jumped off the bed.

I looked at the alarm clock and it read 8:30 A.M.

Shit! I can't be late!! Not on the first day of high school!!!

Today is the first day of high school and I can't wait to see my friends again! It's been awhile since I have seen them 15 years ago...ah the memories.

Anyway as I get ready for school, I decided that I need some music so I put on music on my radio and it was Are You Going To Be My Girl by Jet.

I put on my new dress I got from my birthday last year including some merch because I want to look good.

I checked myself in the mirror and I was ready but my hair was a mess, so I make sure that my hair is pretty and now I was ready.

"AMY ROSE!!! COME DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT BREAKFAST!!! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS SCHOOL!!" Yelled my mom.

"Coming Mom! Be right there!" I yelled back. I went downstairs and see my entire family in the kitchen, my mom, dad, sensei and my 15 year old brothers who are turtles.

We ate our breakfast and ran all the way to the school but we did rooftop run the way to school.

Yeah, I'm actually been training with my brothers since they were 10 and I'm almost ready to become a kunochi of the Hamato Clan, how is that exciting! Even my friends are almost done with the training with my sensei and I'm so glad that my friends and my brothers got my back.

*Time Skip to School*

Me and my brothers made it to school just in time, my friends were waiting for me at my locker.

"Amy Rose! Over here" yelled Rouge who is excited about something.

My friends are now the same age as me and one of my friends is dating one of my brothers.

April was was wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit, I don't know why she decided to start wearing a jumpsuit, maybe because she wanted to look good when she gets the reporter job at channels 6 in New York City and for ninja training.

But that also cause my brother Donnie to have a nosebleed by accident.

Rouge was wearing a suit with a heart chest plate and skirt that make the boys drool on purpose and cream was wearing a summer dress.

We were almost done with school and summer is coming soon and we can't wait to go travel!

Then suddenly, we heard girls squealing in joy as a certain someone strolled through the hallway filled with girls.

And that someone is no other than the hero of the world and bully himself, Sonic The Hedgehog...oh god, he hasn't changed since elementary, shit...let the torment begin a new...

Then suddenly, he looks at me with interest and it's like a predator checking out it's meal before eating it.

"My, you are a beauty, have we met before, pinky~?" He said with lust.

"Uh..the last time we met is when you shot a spitball at me at elementary 15 years ago and I have no interest in talking to you!" I said with a huff and left to go to class.

As I left Sonic to eat his dust, I took out my phone and started texting my brother right away.

Then suddenly, I realized that Sonic is a trained fighter and he can seriously hurt Mikey, I should know.

Later on, as I tried to stop Mikey from getting hurt, it was too late already and all I have to do is wait...

Meanwhile outside of the school...

Me and my brothers, my friends and the others were waiting for the fight to start.

"I'm so proud of Mikey for doing this for Amy! This is going to be in the history books and on YouTube!" Yelled Raph who is happy for Mikey fighting Sonic for my life while holding and recording the fight.

For me, however, I was so embarrassed and worrying about Mikey's safety

I can see him preparing himself for war, looking happy about beating Sonic for my safety, but I've been training for 15 years, I can handle myself...but I know that it's already too late to stop him from getting killed.

"Oh God... Mikey, please don't get hurt or sensei is going to kill me and Sonic for sure..." I whispered to myself.

Then, suddenly someone yelled out with a megaphone "WELCOME TO THE FIGHT OF OUR LIVES! HERE WE HAVE THE PRANKSTER OF STATION SQUARE HIGH, MICHAELANGELO HAMATO!" My brothers, my friends and I were cheering for Mikey, kinda knowing that he's not going to be able to make it alive.

"Booyakasha! I'm ready for this!!" Yelled Mikey.

Leo then realized that this is not going to be good, so he has his phone on 911 just in case it is crucial.

"AND ON THE LEFT SIDE, WE HAVE THE HERO, WARRIOR, THE FASTEST THING ALIVE OF THE WORLD, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!"

Then suddenly, everyone was screaming their heads off and the people driving by were like "WTF is happening?"

My thoughts exactly, people, my thoughts exactly...I thought to myself.

"Alright, let's get this done before track starts, so reptile, you wish to fight me for Rose over there?" Asked Sonic.

I was surprised that he mentioned my last name. Why? I asked myself.

"Because you have bullied her all her life and this time I won't let you continue your torture on sweet innocent rose!!" Yelled Mikey.

Oh my god..Kill me now... I thought in my mind.

"READY TO GO AT EACH OTHER, YOU TWO!?" yelled the referee.

"I'm ready to go, alright, ready to kick this hedgehog all the way straight to the moon!" Yelled Mikey.

"So am I, you're going to regret fighting me, shellfish!" Yelled Sonic.

OHHHHHHH!!!!! yelled Everyone as Sonic just roasted my little brother and I was very pissed at him for making fun of my baby brother, including my other brothers.

"I can't believe I'm going to be saying this but MIKEY, YOU BETTER GO KICK HIS ASS FOR ROSE AND YOURSELF!" yelled Donnie.

"On it, D! I'm already planning my revenge on him right now!" Yelled Mikey.

"YEAH, SHOW HIM WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!" Yelled Raph.

"GO FUCK HIM UP, BROTHER!" Yelled Leo.

Me and the others were shocked at Leo's language.

"Leo...did you really have to say that?" I asked him.

"I had to, no one makes fun of Mikey and You.. don't tell Sensei about when I just said, ok Rosie?" He said.

"Promise, Bro" I said to him.

"ALRIGHT, IT'S TIME! LET THIS WAR...BEGIN!" yelled the referee.

The fight began with Mikey making the first move, he ran up to Sonic as he was about to punch him and in a second, Sonic dodged the punch and did a swift kick at Mikey's legs, I began to notice something familiar with that move, like very familiar..I should ask Sensei about this.

"Whoa!" Yelled Mikey as he fell on the ground.

"Heh, are you going to get up or you can't move because of your shell?" Mocked Sonic.

Mikey then became very pissed at Sonic as he got up and went into ninja rage mode as he tried to punch Sonic in the face but Sonic dodges every time Mikey tries to lay his fist on him.

I realized that Sonic was moving very fast and the only way to defeat him is find a opening of his pressed point in order to take him down.

"Mikey! Do what Sensei does to Raph!" I yelled at him.

"Ok! Thanks Rose!" He yelled back.

"No Prob!" I yelled back also.

Mikey then finds Sonic's pressure points and uses the speed and agility of his arms to get them all.

"Ack!" Yelled Sonic as he was stiff as a rock and he fell hard on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! LOOKS LIKE MIKEY'S THE WINNER OF THE BATTLE!" announced the referee.

We all cheered for Mikey while Sonic's fans groaned in disappointment as Mikey did his victory dance.

"Yeah Boi! This is the GREATEST thing ever!" He yelled so loud.

Later on after school..

After school today, we walked home as always, our friends made it to their houses and us as well.

As we enter our home, we were greeted by my parents and our Sensei, Master Splinter, also known as Hamato Yoshi.

"Welcome home, children, how was school today?" My mom and dad asked us.

"It was good, especially since Mikey was in a school fight with Rose's former tormentor named Sonic and I have video of it" said Raph as he held up his phone as proof.

My parents and Sensei were shocked at the news but they were impressed with Mikey's motivation to protect her sister.

"Michaelangelo, even though we are disappointed in you for using your ninja skills but we're proud of you for defending your sister from danger" my mom said to Mikey.

"I know Mom, but I did it for Amy, as you said, I was defending her from her bully." He said.

"I know and is it time for you to.. you know, go out to the city?" She asked us.

Oh shit! I forgotten about the time! I screamed in my mind and I looked at my clock and it was almost 10:00 PM, and we have to get ready for our work...

"Well, we can't waste our time, thanks for reminding us!" I yelled as we go to our rooms to get ready.

"You're welcome, Sweetie!" I heard my mom yelled back.

20 minutes later...

We were already done with changing from our school clothes to our ninja outfits, we're about to head out but our Sensei stopped us before we left.

"My sons and my pupil, you better be careful when you are in downtown and Rose,I may want to have a word with you before you leave for your patrol" he said.

"Hai Sensei" we all said.

As my brothers wait for me outside of sensei's room, he told me that he knew about Sonic's move on Mikey at the fight.

"So you think that your tormentor may be trained by our mortal enemy, Oroku Saki?" He asked me.

"I think so, I may have seen that one before when Mikey told us about his... friend, Bradford.." I said to him.

"If so, that might mean that you and your family may be grave danger so you must be very careful with him" he said.

"Hai, Sensei, I'll try to be careful with Sonic" I said as I exited out of the room.

"I hope so, Amelia-chan..." He said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile at Sonic's House..

(Sonic's POV)

I couldn't believe it, I just got defeated by a turtle! The slowest animal out there! Grrr...wait to I get my hands on him! No one takes my Rose and gets away with it!

Wait... did I just said..Nah... there's no way!

"SONIC! TIME FOR DINNER!!" I heard my mom screamed.

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" I yelled back.

I was about to exited out my room then suddenly, my phone rang, I answered and it was Tails.

"Hey tails, Something up?" I said.

"Oh I just heard about your defeat by Donatello's Brother, Mikey, must've been crazy for you" he said.

"Yeah I know...you want anything?" I said.

"Oh! Have you read the newest issue of Space Heroes : The Lost Years yet? Donnie recommended me to read it and I don't want to spoiled it for you" he asked.

"No, you know I don't read comics, that's for nerds and I don't want to--"

"Yeah, Yeah, you don't want to lose your reputation with the girls, I get it..but you do have a girl who hates you already." He said irritated.

"Yeah but I planned to make her mine and mine only.." I said.

"Uh ok.. I'll talk to you tomorrow..." he said.

"Ok, see ya in the morning" I said and we hung up.

I went downstairs and ate dinner, not knowing that tomorrow is the summer vacation in New York City where everything is nothing but normal.

And I was right.

TBC...


End file.
